


Shield Saga Interlude

by Politzania



Series: The Shield Saga [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Doubt, Surprisingly Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: A nightmare throws Tony into a whirlwind of self-doubt, and Steve does his best to soothe and reassure.  Tony questions their physical relationship, as well as the likelihood of keeping it secret for much longer.   And the revelation of his omega status means Tony has demands on his time that will take him away from his alpha.





	Shield Saga Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Shield Saga Interlude  
> TSB Square Filled:K3 - Arc Reactor Angst  
> Rating: Teen  
> Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Warnings: a/b/o dynamics, reference to sexual positions (but no actual smut)  
> Summary: A follow-on from "To Shield From the Storm": Tony is an omega who, through the use of suppressants, has kept it a secret for most his life. But the stress of the superhero lifestyle triggers a heat, and well-known alpha Captain America comes to the rescue.  
> A nightmare throws Tony into a whirlwind of self-doubt, and Steve does his best to soothe and reassure. Tony questions their physical relationship, as well as the likelihood of keeping it secret for much longer. And the revelation of his omega status means Tony has demands on his time that will take him away from his alpha.

Tony startled and gasped himself awake, heaving himself up on one elbow as his other hand flew to his chest. He was both relieved and revolted to feel the cool glass under his palm. It was still there. God help him -- the arc reactor was still there. 

He tried to catch his breath as horrifying images from his nightmare still spun though his mind: Waking during the surgery to feel the cold clammy air of the cave inside his chest. Obadiah’s infernal grin as Tony lay helpless under his mentor’s greedy, grasping hands. The burn of the palladium slowly spreading through his veins. Pepper’s appalled expression as she reached into the arc reactor housing. 

Tony blinked away tears as a cold blue glow shone out from between his fingers to light up their bedroom. Their bedroom. That, at least, was a comforting thought. And as if on cue, Steve stirred slightly. “T’ny? Whatzit?” he murmured thickly, reaching out toward his beloved. Tony clasped Steve’s hand tightly for a moment, then brushed the back of it to his lips before letting go. 

“Bad dream. It’s okay. Go back to sleep.” 

But the tremor in his voice betrayed him; Steve was instantly awake and enfolding him in a tender embrace. “Sweetheart -- I’m right here. Not gonna let anything happen to you.” Tony breathed in the clean, comforting smell of his alpha, but even that couldn’t quite calm his racing pulse and he flinched in discomfort as Steve’s sternum pressed against the edge of the reactor. 

“Sorry,” Steve apologized and released his hold, making Tony sigh in frustration. Not at Steve; he couldn’t ask for anyone more understanding of his physical limitations. After all, Steve knew what it meant to hurt all the time, to not be able to draw a full breath. What bothered Tony was that Steve felt he had to be so careful with him, even beyond an alpha’s tender care for their omega. It was true that Steve would have to be careful with anyone he took to bed (excepting Thor perhaps), but that didn’t make it any easier for Tony to accept. 

For example, they had discovered -- through trial and painful error -- which sex positions worked and which didn’t. Tony had been willing and able to push through discomfort and even pain while in the throes of his heat, but after the fact, he had to admit that doggie style put too much pressure on the reactor, even if Steve supported him with an arm around his upper chest. Same deal with being on his back and bringing his legs up. Riding Steve was hard on his knees; it would work if they were already pretty keyed up, otherwise he’d have to tap out after about ten minutes. 

The best position they’d found so far was on their sides, one knee partially drawn up and Steve spooning behind him. But there were some angle and depth issues there and it didn’t always feel as good as it could. Besides, he liked being able to look at and kiss Steve during their lovemaking without getting a crick in his neck. 

But that was only part of it. Tony dreaded the next time they’d be called to Assemble; he couldn’t let Steve focus on him at the expense of the rest of the team, or whoever they were actually supposed to be protecting. And Steve had practically growled at Agent Hill when she asked if Tony could look into the mysterious bombings that had happened around the country over the past few weeks. Steve then icily informed her that that Tony was already stretched too thin and couldn’t take on anything else at the moment. Hill had taken Steve’s response in stride, glancing between them with a look of mild curiosity and satisfaction. If she could put two and two together about their relationship, it was only a matter of time before others would. 

But before Tony could get too caught up in those concerns, Steve’s arms were around him again. “C’mon, darling. It was just a dream. You need to get some rest. You’ve got a big week ahead of you.” Steve ran soothing strokes down Tony’s back and nuzzled his cheek, making his pulse slow and muscles relax. 

Steve had a point. After revealing his omega status publically earlier in the week, several of SI’s business partners were clamoring for face-to-face meetings, presumably to confirm that Tony Stark was still the sharp, astute leader he’d been for the past two decades. California was a time-zone compromise for the Asian companies, and Tony fully expected that they would test his mettle with alpha bodyguards and the like. Which shouldn’t be a problem, since he was not only past his last heat, but bonded as well. 

Bonded. Just the word sent a warm, safe feeling through him. Tony leaned into the sheltering comfort of Steve’s arms, basking in the warmth of his embrace. They might have to spent some time apart over the next month or so, but no matter what happened, Steve was his alpha, and he was Steve’s omega.


End file.
